


Memories of Now

by gyroscopefour



Series: The Adventures of Altan Lavellan [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Asexuality, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: An OTP Prompt Challenge adapted from various prompt lists. Just fluffy short pieces.The chapter with mature content features a warning at the beginning.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: The Adventures of Altan Lavellan [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551547
Kudos: 24





	1. Holding Hands

Altan dropped himself into the chair next to Dorian. 

“How is the most handsome man in the Inquisition?” Dorian asked.

Altan laid his head down on the bar. “Tired.”

“Your meeting with Cullen was exhausting, I take it?”

Altan nodded. “This Samson nonsense is killing all my happiness. Why can’t this guy just conveniently die? That would be nice.”

Dorian took one of Altan’s hands and raised it up to his lips to kiss the soft back of his hand. Altan mirrored him, kissing Dorian’s hand. He kept it pressed to his mouth, their fingers intertwined. 

“It’s like trying to catch a rabbit,” Altan said, his lips brushing across Dorian’s hand. “Every time you get close, it hops away again.”

Dorian petted his hair, pushing it back from his eyes. “You’ll get there. I’m sure of it.”

Altan closed his eyes. “When we finally pin him down, will you come with me to end this?”

Dorian bent down to kiss Altan’s temple. “If you’ll have me, there’s no place I’d rather be than at your side.”

Altan smiled, squeezing Dorian’s hand. “Good.”


	2. Cuddling

Altan woke up gasping.

Dorian rolled over. “What? What?” The canvas tent blocked all but a little moonlight, illuminating their faces.

Altan slowed his breath, reaching for Dorian. “I’m okay. I’m fine. Just a nightmare.”

Dorian pulled him close, folding Altan into his chest. Altan went easily, resting his head on Dorian instead of the hard ground.

“I’m sorry,” Altan murmured. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.” He kissed the soft hair on the crown of Altan’s head. 

Altan hummed, relaxing in Dorian’s arms. “I used to never have nightmares, you know.”

“Never?”

“Almost never, anyway. But since the Conclave… I don’t know if it’s the anchor or the constant combat, but it’s different now.”

Dorian tilted Altan’s chin up to kiss him fully. “Just lay with me. I’m here. I can’t stop the nightmares, but I can be here when you wake up.”

Altan wrapped his arms around Dorian’s waist, squeezing. “How do you always know what to say?”

Dorian shrugged, jostling Altan a bit as he did so. “It’s what I would want to hear if I was the one having nightmares.”

“Do you have nightmares often?”

“No. I used to have them a lot, but not so much now.”

“Well, I’m here for you too. Just in case.”

Dorian rubbed Altan’s back. “Think you can go back to sleep now?”

“Yeah. You make a nice pillow.”


	3. Gaming

“Checkmate.”

Altan stood up. “Again? How could you?”

Dorian stood up too. “You did much better that time. Truly, it was a struggle to win.” He reached for Altan who ignored him, sitting down and beginning to reset the pieces.

“Okay. Just one more game.”

“You said that two games ago.”

Altan looked up. “But this time, I’m going to win and then I will be the winner and you will be the loser.”

Dorian laughed. “You’re a madman.”

“Just sit back down and play.”

“If I let you win, can we be done? It’s almost dark out.”

Altan reached over to help Dorian set up his pieces. “If you let me win, I will kick your ass.”

Dorian feigned fear. “Please, don’t! That’s my best asset!”

Altan chuckled. “Asset. Ass it.”

“You’re atrocious.”

“You love it.” Altan moved his pawn. 

“I really don’t.”

Altan unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt.

“What are you doing?”

“Distracting you.” He adjusted his shirt so his chest was exposed. He took his hair out of its bun, shaking it out dramatically. “I’m using my body to take your attention off the game.”

Dorian gave him a flirty smile. “It’s working.”

“Good. Your move.”


	4. Kissing

“Does it bother you that you’re the only person I’ve ever kissed?”

Dorian looked up from his book. “No. Does it bother you?”

Altan shrugged. “I guess not.”

“If I may, why did you bring it up?”

“I'm just having one of those nights.” Altan pulled his blanket up to his chin and looked away.

Dorian put his book on the night table, turning his body towards Altan. “What kind of night?”

“Just in a bit of a funk. I’ll feel better in the morning.”

“I’d rather you feel better right now.” He pressed his lips to the top of Altan’s head. “I promise, whatever it is, it’s not as big as it feels in your mind.”

Altan sighed. “I don’t exactly have the experience you do. I don’t want to be lacking.”

“It has not once been lacking.” Dorian pulled Altan into his side.

Altan smiled weakly. “Thanks. ”

“You don’t seem convinced.”

Altan blushed a bit, and the corner of his mouth quirked up. He snuggled into Dorian’s side, resting his head on his shoulder. “You’re getting good at that.”

“At what?”

“Reading my moods.”

Dorian gave him a reassuring squeeze. “It’s not that hard once you know what to look for. Let me ask you this: does it bother you that I’ve kissed lots of other people?”

“No.” Altan looked up at Dorian with big sweet eyes. “Not at all.”

“I feel the same way.”

“Oh.”

“Yes? Feel better now?”

“A little.”

Dorian tilted Altan’s head back and kissed him firmly on the mouth. “See? That was perfect.” Altan smiled, a genuine smile this time, and kissed Dorian again.

Dorian grinned into the kiss. Altan felt warm and soft against him, and he was once again reminded that he never wanted to let him go.


	5. Wearing Each Others' Clothes

Dorian made his way up the stairs to Altan’s quarters, humming to himself. As he came up the last flight, he could see Altan curled up in his favorite chair, buried in his note-taking. The only sound was the light scratching on the parchment. 

Then Dorian noticed Altan was hardly dressed. He was wearing his dressing gown, open in the front. And under that were Dorian’s favorite pair of silk smallclothes. The inky navy color complimented his freckled skin. “What are you wearing?”

Altan started at Dorian’s voice. “Nothing?”

“Those are mine!” 

Altan got up from his reading chair, wrapping his dressing gown and tying it closed. “You left them here.”

“I left them for me to change into later! They weren’t a gift.”

“They’re soft,” Altan said, averting his gaze. His cheeks and ears burned. “I like them better than mine.”

Dorian softened a little. He approached Altan and took his hands. “Alright. It’s alright. I’ll send for some just for you, alright?”

Altan nodded. “Thank you.”

Dorian petted his hair. “I must admit, you look rather dashing in them.”

Altan smiled up at Dorian, rising up on his toes to peck his lips. “Want another look?” He lifted the hem of his dressing gown teasingly.

Dorian’s hands wrapped around Altan’s waist, tickling him. Altan laughed, a bright cheery sound, and squirmed in Dorian’s grip. He caught Dorian’s hands, pulling them away from his waist and wrapping them around him in a hug.

They stayed there for a moment, relaxed and content to just be with each other.


	6. Exercising Together

“Vishante kaffas, you’re fast.” Dorian wiped his forehead with the back of his hands.

Altan laughed and bounced on his toes. His face was flushed, cheeks burning red with the exertion. “Only because I didn’t want you to win.”

Dorian caught Altan’s waist, pushing the frizzy loose hair out of his face. “Oh, got a little competitive streak in you?”

“Me? Never!” He wrapped his arms around Dorian’s neck and pulled him close. Their skin was damp with sweat. They were close enough to share breaths. Altan could see the sweat beading up on Dorian’s moustache, and he couldn’t help but wipe it off with his thumb. “Wanna go again?”

“I don’t think I have enough energy for another race. Let’s try something else. Something I can beat you in.”

Altan grinned. “Oh! And I’m the competitive one?”

“It’s certainly not me. So it must be you.” Dorian grabbed Altan by the waist and hauled him up over his shoulder.

Altan screamed and kicked, careful to avoid hitting Dorian with his feet. His screams devolved into laughter. “Dorian, put me down!”

Dorian laughed too and spun.

Altan squealed and grabbed Dorian’s shirt. Dorian lost balance, and they both went down. Altan laughed. “That was fun.”

Dorian sat up and leaned over Altan to kiss him on the forehead. He recoiled, scrunching his nose. “You’re so sweaty.”

“So are you!” 

Dorian stood up and helped Altan to his feet. Then he took off his shirt to mop at his face. The waistband of his pants sat low on his hips, exposing his smooth skin and hard abs. He was so beautiful, and Altan couldn’t look away. Dorian caught him staring. “What are you looking at?” 

Altan felt his face burn, more than just from the exercise. “Have you been working out without me?”

Dorian couldn’t help but flex his abs a little, turning so the late afternoon light would hit them just right. “Every day to keep in shape.”

Altan smiled at him, that soft smile full of warm affection that spilled out into the world. “You look good.”

Dorian returned Altan’s affection with an enthusiastic grin. The compliment made his heart flutter. “I certainly try. Now a pull-up competition? I’m sure I can beat you in that.”

“I’d like to see you try.”


	7. Shopping

“I don’t understand why Vivienne is here,” Altan said. He winced as the tailor poked him with a pin.

“Please try to stay still, sir,” the tailor said.

“I’m here to offer advice on Orlesian fashion.” Vivienne smoothed the bodice of her dress, exchanging a look with Dorian. “You must be impeccably fashionable to visit the Winter Palace.”

“I don’t like Orlesian fashion,” Altan said. 

Dorian got up and gestured for the tailor to move aside. He stepped up onto the fitting stand and kissed Altan. “You’re cute when you pout.”

Altan let Dorian kiss him. “I’m also cute in traditional Dalish attire.”

Dorian turned back to look at Vivienne. “Can we do that?”

Vivienne shrugged. “I suppose we could include some aspects of Dalish dress.”

Altan smiled. “Yes, please. There must be someone in the city that knows Dalish metal work.”

“Metal work?”

“I want some filigree jewelry. Some for my ears and head and hands.” He looked at Dorian. “Do I have to wear shoes? I want some jewelry for my feet, too.”

“Dear, you need to wear shoes.”

“Maybe we can compromise with sandals?” Dorian offered.

“That should be acceptable,” Vivienne agreed.

*~*~*

Dorian and Altan left Vivienne to sort out the final details at the tailor so they could find someone willing to do the detailed metal work required to make delicate elven jewelry.

They walked into a smithy that had elven writing, among many other scripts, on the sign. A tall man with bulging muscles greeted them. “What can I do for you today?”

“I’m looking to get some Dalish jewelry forged. Is that something you do?”

“Oh, I see. I can get my partner for you. I’m not very well versed in the Dalish craft. Please, feel free to look around while I get my partner.”

He left the room, leaving Dorian and Altan to roam around. They looked at the various weapons bolted into the wall. A few decorative shields and pendants laid around the room as well.

“I hear you’re looking for Dalish jewelry?” a feminine voice asked. It was an elf, a wiry woman with June’s vallaslin. 

“Yes, I’d love some delicate chains for my hands, feet, and hair. And I want some filigree ear cuffs.”

“Wonderful. I can show you some of my work.” She brought them over to the counter and opened a drawer. “I rarely get requests for Dalish jewelry, but I still enjoy making it.” She placed a few pieces on the table for Altan and Dorian to look at. “You may purchase any of these pieces or request something custom.”

Altan’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “They’re beautiful!” He looked up at Dorian. “Which color do you like?”

“The gold is beautiful, but I think the silver might just be stunning with my eyes.”

Altan laughed. “Your eyes? This is my jewelry!” They shared a chuckle. “Wait, do you want some? We can match!”

“Maybe just a ring.”

Altan swatted Dorian. “You have a thousand rings.”

“I like rings.”

“I know. Okay. Maybe one ring.”


	8. Hanging Out with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one got kind of angsty. Sorry.

Altan laughed until his face turned red and tears leaked out of his eyes. “Oh, Mythal help me!”

Sera pulled her leggings back up and sat down between Bull and Varric. 

Dorian dabbed at his eyes, still chuckling. “I never thought I’d actually want to see Sera’s bare arse.”

“It really does look like the Boss,” Bull said.

“It’s a splotchy birthmark! It doesn’t look like me!”

“I’m sorry, Little Red,” Varric said, pouring another glass of wine. “It looks exactly like you.”

Altan took another drink, pursing his lips together. “I’m gonna go back to my room.”

A chorus of boos erupted around the table.

“Come on, big guy,” Bull said. “Don’t be like that.”

Dorian patted his shoulder. “Aw, it’s alright. You’re much better looking.”

Altan smiled up at him.

“I need another drink,” Sera said, drinking straight out of the bottle.

“Hey!” Dorian snatched the bottle away. “Save some for the rest of us.”

“What now?” Altan asked.

“Now we play Drink If You Haven’t.” Bull said.

“What is that?”

“It’s when someone says something they’ve never done and everyone who has done it has to drink.”

“We call that Never Have I Ever, Tiny,” Varric said.

“Alright then, you start.”

“Never have I ever been taller than one hundred and forty centimeters.”

“Varric!”

“That’s just mean!”

Everyone drank while Varric leaned back in his chair with a smug grin.

“I’ve never been a mage,” Bull said.

“Oh, that was a targeted attack,” Altan said, but there was a smile on his face. He and Dorian drank.

“My turn!” Sera said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Never have I ever had sex with a man.”

Dorian and Bull drank.

“Really?” Sera asked. “Not you?”

Altan realized she was looking at him. “Me? No, I haven’t.”

“But you’ve been flirting with Dorian for weeks.”

“We’ve all seen him go up to your room, Boss.”

Altan blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. “So that automatically means I’ve slept with him?” Dorian blushed too. Everyone looked at the pair expectantly. Altan swallowed hard. “Fine. You know what? Never have I ever had sex.”

Between laughs of disbelief, everyone drank.

“Really?” Sera asked. “Why not?”

Altan shrugged. “Never wanted to.”

“It’s a lot of fun, Little Red.”

“From what I’ve heard, it’s only fun if you want to.” A note of irritation crept into Altan’s voice.

“Do you want to do it with Dorian?” Sera asked.

“Leave him alone,” Dorian snapped.

“Alright, Sparkler, settle down.”

“Sorry, Boss,” Bull said. “We didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“I think I’m gonna go. Goodnight everyone.” Altan got up and made his way to the door.

*~*~*

“Are you alright, Little Red?” Varric sat down on the bench beside Altan. The garden was dark in the evening.

“I will be.”

“I’m really sorry.”

Altan managed a sad smile. “I know.”

“What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Not talk about sex like it's something I’m missing out on?”

“Done.”

Tension slid out of Altan’s shoulders. “Thank you.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You know I’m not missing out, right?”

“Kid, I- What about Dorian?”

Altan raised his eyebrows. The angry set to his jaw was unmistakable. “What about Dorian?”

“Is he… okay with this?”

“Now you’re making it sound like I’m depriving Dorian of sex.”

“I’m not sure what to think, Little Red.”

“Can I answer any questions for you Varric?” They both turned to see Dorian approaching. He placed a hand on Altan’s shoulder. “I can assure you, I am very happy.”

Altan looked up at him. There was a sweet smile on his face. “Me too,” he whispered.

“I don’t exactly understand, but I’m glad you’re happy. Both of you.”

Dorian bent over to kiss the top of Altan’s head, and his stomach dropped a bit. It was their first real display of affection in front of someone else. Altan took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Altan looked at Varric, who was watching them carefully. “You don’t have to understand, Varric. You just have to be our friend.”

“Now that, I can do, Little Red.”


	9. One of Them Gets Sick

Altan threw up. He spit and wiped at his eyes.

“Want some water?” Dorian asked.

“Yes please. Fenedhis, it came out of my nose!”

“Poor dear.” Dorian knelt down and offered him a cup of water which Altan gratefully took.

“He’s in pain,” Cole said. He was standing behind them, shifting from foot to foot, almost like he was dancing.

Dorian rubbed his back soothingly. “You think you’re done now?”

Altan nodded. “The nausea has passed.”

“Want to get in bed?” 

Altan let Dorian help him to their shared tent. Altan pulled his boots off and snuggled into the bedroll. 

Cassandra poked her head into the tent. “Inquisitor? Are you alright?”

“The healer said he just got some food poisoning. He’ll be back to normal soon.”

Altan groaned. “As if the Hinterlands weren’t bad enough.”

“I’ll leave you to rest. Goodnight, Inquisitor. Dorian.”

“Goodnight, Cassandra.”

Altan looked at Dorian over his shoulder. “I feel bad.”

Dorian smoothed his hair out of his face. “I know. Try to get some sleep.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Altan mumbled.

“Well then! You are very grouchy when you’re sick.”

Altan pouted. “I’m always grouchy. I usually just have more energy to devote to masking it.” He blinked slowly. “Will you hold me?”

Without a word, Dorian curled up behind Altan, pressing his nose into Altan’s braid. He draped an arm over Altan’s waist, feeling it rise and fall with Altan’s slow breath.

“I know it’s hard to be sick away from home. The first time is the worst.”

Altan mumbled curiously.

“I’m sure you’re missing your creature comforts. And the people who would normally care for you.”

“A little, yeah.”

“Is there anything I can get you?”

“I want you to stay here.” Altan’s voice was tired. Raw with sickness and slow as he slipped towards sleep.

“For the morning then?”

Altan hummed a little. “I like citrus tea.”

“I can do that. Go to sleep, dear.”

*~*~*

Altan stirred in the morning. The first thing he felt was Dorian’s soft exhales on the back of his neck. Then he felt the nausea. He barely made it out of the tent before emptying his stomach. He sat back and wiped his mouth. Then he realized Cassandra and Scout Harding were already sitting outside, eating breakfast. They both watched him with uncomfortable expressions. 

“Morning.” Altan offered a tiny wave. They grimaced and waved back.

Dorian emerged from the tent. “Inquisitor? Are you alright?”

“Much better, thank you. The world has stopped spinning, but as you can see, the nausea is still very much present.”

“Citrus tea?” Harding held up a cup. “Made fresh.”

Altan arched an eyebrow and turned back to Dorian who offered a sheepish smile. “I’d love some.”

“The healer said the effects of the food poisoning should wear off by this evening,” Cassandra said.

“Good. I’m never eating at a tavern again.” He nudged Dorian. “And you’ve got a strike against you for suggesting we go to that horrible place.”

Dorian’s mouth twitched into a smile. “I’ll never do such a dreadful thing again.”


	10. A Night In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mature content.

Altan played with the hem of Dorian’s silk shirt. Dorian pulled the blankets on his bed up to his chin.

“Hey!” Altan pushed the blanket out of his face and scooted up towards the head of the bed. “You covered me.”

“Sorry.” Dorian readjusted the blankets to tuck Altan in next to him. “It’s cold.”

Altan laid his head in the crook of Dorian’s neck and draped an arm over his waist. “I’ll keep you warm.”

“Excellent!”

Altan sighed deeply, relaxing into Dorian’s side.

“I can almost hear you thinking,” Dorian said. “Tesserae for your thoughts?” 

“Do you miss sex?”

Dorian hummed thoughtfully. “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know. Forget it.”

They lapsed into silence, Dorian rubbing Altan’s back and Altan twisting a loose thread on the hem of Dorian’s shirt.

“Were you thinking of suggesting we have sex?”

Altan blinked up at him. “No.”

“Then why did you ask?”

“I just wanted to know.”

“I suppose I miss it a little, but it’s not something I agonize over.” He gave Altan’s arm a gentle squeeze. “You shouldn’t agonize either.”

“I’m just having an off night,” Altan said. The terse distress crept into his voice. “I’m sorry.”

“This relationship, or whatever you may deign to call it, is not lacking in the slightest. Not from my perspective, at least.”

Altan nodded. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“For what?”

“For making me feel okay.”

“You’re more than okay. You’re incredible.”

Altan kissed his neck and sighed happily. 

“What are you thinking now?”

“Still thinking about sex.”

“Anything in particular?”

“I don’t know. Could you tell me about your experiences?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know.” Altan couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks and up to his ears. “Maybe your first time?”

“Hmm. The first time I gave a blowjob, I definitely choked on his semen.”

Altan made a face. “Ew.”

“Yes. Ew is accurate. My jaw hurt because I didn’t know how to do it, and I had such a sensitive gag reflex. Fortunately, I quickly trained myself out of it.” Dorian sniffed.

“Trained yourself out of gagging? How?”

“I just kept triggering it until it wasn’t sensitive anymore. Like this.” He stuck out his tongue and put his middle and ring fingers into his mouth, pushing them back into his throat.

Altan watched with morbid fascination. “I want to try.” He put his fingers in his mouth but as soon as they touched the back of his tongue, he gagged and pulled them out. 

Dorian chuckled and kissed his nose. “Exactly like that. It takes some time, but it’s possible.”

Altan tried a few more times and then wiped his hand on the blanket, grimacing. “Seems like a lot of work.”

“It is. So the first time I gave a blow job, I couldn’t get the cock very far in my mouth so it took a while to get him off. And he didn’t give me any warning, so he just came in my mouth. Thusly, I choked and spit it all over his legs and feet. It got up my nose too.”

Altan cringed and laughed. “That’s disgusting.”

Dorian mirrored his laughter. “You didn’t even have to experience it. Did you know semen burns your nasal passages?”

“I can imagine! You poor thing!”

“And he was mad that I got semen on him. I didn’t even know what to do so I just wiped my mouth and left while he yelled at me.”

Altan made a sympathetic noise. 

“Oh, don’t be like that. It wasn’t so bad. Here. I have a more upbeat, but still delightfully shocking first time story. About a year after the blowjob incident, I had penetrative sex for the first time. I had been fooling around with this boy for a while - he was a couple years older than I - and we were both ready to take it to the next level. He borrowed a few books and we read them together, trying to figure out what we were supposed to do.”

Altan took his hand, running his thumb over the knuckles soothingly. He was smiling up at Dorian. “How did that work out?”

“I’m sure you can imagine, it didn’t. Of the odd romance novel we could find regarding two men, none of them included the preparatory acts that lead to sex. And when you don’t clean a particular orifice before you stick something up there, things tend to leak out.”

Altan covered his mouth. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes. I shit the bed.”

“Dorian, no!”

“It got all over the sheets and both of us. It was so humiliating. But the other boy, Andrastre bless him, he laughed. He kissed me and drew us a bath and cleaned us up.”

“That’s sweet of him.”

“It was. He held me while I cried of embarrassment and told me it was okay. And we learned from that. We had sex a few more times after that, without any more… incidents.”

“What happened to the two of you?”

“Our fathers grew suspicious. He was another Altus, and we decided it was best if we went our separate ways. We were too close and if we continued, it would be too hard to leave. So we left while it didn’t hurt as bad.”

Dorian got a distant, sad look in his eyes. Altan patted his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. That’s one of the few relationships about which I have no regrets. Like this one.” He leaned in to kiss Altan, and Altan let him, closing his eyes and sighing into the kiss.

“Thank you for sharing with me.”

Dorian gave him a genuine smile. “It’s good to talk about. Cathartic.”

“Want to go to sleep now?”

Dorian chuckled. “Tired already?”

“Not really. Maybe you could tell me another story.”

“Not a chance. I just told two. It’s your turn.”


	11. One of Their Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly a birthday celebration, but they do talk about birthdays so close enough, I guess.

“It’s almost warm tonight.” Altan leaned against the railing on the balcony, skin prickling with goosebumps.

“Spring is near.” Dorian came up behind him, wearing a fluffy bathrobe. Altan opened his arms for a hug.

“Really? Then my birthday is coming up.”

“Your birthday? I had no idea.” Dorian kissed the top of his head. “I don’t even know how old you are.”

Altan pecked his lips and rested his head on his shoulder. “I’ll be twenty-four.”

Dorian let him go. “Only twenty-four?”

“Yes. Do I look older?”

“No. I- no.” Dorian pulled him back into a hug. “Not at all. You look about twenty-four. You just carry yourself with such wisdom and poise. I was nowhere near that put together at twenty-four.”

“Officially, I’m still twenty-three.”

Dorian groaned.

“But I’ve always been like that. My parents used to call me ha’lin. It’s a pun. Wise child. It’s funnier in Elven.”

Dorian kissed him. “That’s sweet.”

“Now it occurs to me that I don’t know exactly how old you are.”

“Thirty.”

“Really? You don’t look it.” He took Dorian’s face in his hands. “Barely any crows’ feet.”

Dorian pulled away. “Excuse me? I do not have crows’ feet.”

Altan laughed and kissed him. “It was a joke. You’re perfect.”

“That’s true. Come to bed?”

Altan let him lead them to bed. He slipped under the covers and opened his arms for Dorian. Dorian took off the robe and snuggled into his chest. 

“I’ve never been with anyone so much younger than me,” Dorian said. “Usually I’m the younger one. By several years. I suppose I’m just getting old.”

“Nonsense. Do you have a thing for older men?”

“I suppose I like the forbidden. An older magister with a wife? That definitely goes in the forbidden category.”

“Does Dalish mage also go in that category?”

“I believe it does.”

They shared a kiss. Altan’s hand drifted up and down Dorian’s back, feeling the planes of muscle and the bones in his spine.

Dorian’s lips moved to the soft skin under Altan’s jaw.

“Dorian, I swear to the Maker, if you give me a hickey before my meetings tomorrow.”

“Hmm? What are you going to do about it?” His teeth grazed over Altan’s neck.

“Dorian, I will hurt you.”

“Oh, yes, please.”


	12. Making Out

Dorian woke to a weight on his stomach. Altan was straddling his waist, smiling down at him.

“Good morning beautiful.” Altan’s hair was tangled and wild. Dorian couldn’t help but return the smile. 

He pulled Altan down onto his chest. Altan slipped a hand behind Dorian’s neck and kissed him. Dorian smiled into the kiss. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Altan said.

Dorian wrinkled his nose. “You have morning breath.”

Altan blew in his face and kissed him again.

Dorian squirmed, laughing as he did. “Go away, you monster!”

Altan caught his flailing hands and pinned him to the bed, moving to kiss his neck.

Dorian shrugged away from him, still smiling. “You’ve trapped me.”

Altan pulled back. His grin was wide and his heart brimmed with happiness. “Kiss me back.” He leaned in, and Dorian turned his head away. Altan pouted a bit.

Dorian saw Altan’s pouted lip and finally tilted his head to kiss it. Altan’s face morphed back into an enthusiastic smile.

“You’re so, so beautiful.”

Dorian arched an eyebrow. “You keep saying that.”

“Because I keep thinking it.” He kissed Dorian again, petting his hair. 

Dorian rolled them over so he was on top. Altan let him, going easily onto his back. 

“Ow, Dorian. Watch the hair.”

Dorian lifted his arm up, sweeping Altan’s fiery tangles out of the way. They kissed slowly, enjoying each other.

“Do you have to get up soon?” Dorian asked between kisses.

“We have a bit of time. I don’t want to think about the real world yet. Kiss me again.”

Dorian obliged. “The real world? Am I not part of the real world?”

Altan chuckled a little. “No way. You’re too perfect.”

Dorian smiled. “I would have to agree with you there.”


End file.
